robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Slammer
Cedric Slammer was a large four-wheel driven box wedge robot with two sloping prongs and a spinning vertical disc with 4kg steel blades, made from a car wheel spinning at 3000RPM, and a self-righting frame on the back but had suspect welding and was not too quick. The four-wheel driven robot was named after a small toy monkey that rode on the top of Cedric Slammer during its battles. Incredibly, the monkey never suffered any damage, though bandages were put around its head for the New Blood Grand Final. Cedric Slammer did not perform well in its only UK Series appearance, losing in the first round of Series 6 to Firestorm 4. However, Cedric Slammer made the Final of the New Blood Championship of Extreme 2, losing to Mute and Thor to place fourth. Although having reasonable success in the New Blood Championship, it never entered Series 7. Robot History Series 6 Cedric Slammer leaped onto the offensive, striking Colossus on the side. However, Firestorm 4 singled out Cedric, pushing it into Sir Killalot, and then flipping it onto its back. It tried to self-right, but failed. Firestorm 4 pushed it onto the arena flipper, leaving it for Refbot to count out. After it was flipped, it was left back on its wheels. After the destruction of Mega Hurts and the immobilisation of Colossus at the hands of Firestorm, Firestorm itself fell in the pit, leaving Cedric as the only robot mobile at the end. However, it had already been counted out, and was eliminated with Colossus. Extreme 2 Cedric Slammer participated in the New Blood, and faced Pressure and Bash Gordon in its first round match of Heat D. It started the match by staying out of the action before attacking Pressure. It then chased Bash Gordon around the arena, and flayed its shell. Cedric then damaged Pressure, seemingly immobilising it, before Bash Gordon drove onto the edge of the pit button it pressed under pressure from Mr. Psycho, and Cedric damaged its armour before nudging it in. In Round 2, Cedric Slammer faced Fatal Traction. It tore off its opponent's side armour and roll cage straight away, before damaging Fatal Traction's wheels which were left exposed to the attacks. It was immobilised and pushed into Sir Killalot. Killalot's breastplate fell off and became stuck to Cedric's immobile opponent. Cedric caused a bit more damage to Fatal Traction, who was finished off by Growler and Killalot. In the Heat Final, Cedric faced Pressure again, and started the match by ripping up its opponent's front scoop. Cedric was then pushed back, but tore open one of Pressure's self-righting arms. Cedric then damaged Pressure's side panels, before trying to stay away from its damaged opponent. Cedric was then picked up by Sir Killalot, who roasted it over the flame pit. However, the judges decision went in the way of Cedric Slammer based on damage. This win meant Cedric was through to the grand final, where it faced Mute. Cedric tried to damage its opponent's flipper at the start, before attacking it from the sides. Both robots appeared to break down at the same time, before being counted out, and Cedric, despite trying to move, was picked up by Mr. Psycho. The judges judged the match up until both machines broke down, and gave the win to Mute. This meant Cedric had to compete against Thor in a third place play off. Cedric tried to damage Thor, but struggled. It was then pushed into a CPZ, where Growler came in and immobilised it, before pitting it. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Failed to Qualify *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Trivia *Cedric Slammer was one of a few robots to compete in the New Blood Championship despite previously competing in Series 6. Category:UK Series competitors Category:New Blood Finalists Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels